


Hate That You Turn Me On

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Pure Smut, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: You hated each other yet their bodies moved so well together.





	

How the hell did it ever get this far? Weren’t you supposing to hate each other? Then how did it end with your back on against a soft bed, him towering over you, and your nails running down his bare back? Moans ran throughout the room as your sweat drenched bodies slid against each others. Neither of you really knew how it started but the hateful words and taunts only ever led to rough sex. Maybe you both just needed a release. Yeah…that had to be it. There was no way that you actually liked this. Your back arched off the bed as he leaned down and bit your perk nipple in sync with his the hard thrusts. Sharp nails dug deeper into the tender skin on his back, leaving indentions. Lifting your head, you looked down only to meet lust filled mint ones. You tried to glare at the man that was currently inside you but a particularly hard suck made you moan. A soft chuckle against your tender flesh vibrations as that sent waves of pleasure throughout you. He released your sensitive nipple with an audible pop.

“Admit it bitch. You like it. You like it when I fuck you like the whore you are.”

“F-Fuck you...”

“Already way ahead of you.” His voice was dripping with lust as he grabbed the back of your knees to lift them over his shoulders. Hands came down to either said of you as he repositioned himself and slammed into you harder and deeper than before. The new position made you see stars.

“Oh fucking god!”

“Yeah…you like that don’t you, you filthy slut.” You refused to relent and let him win this war of hatred. “You are pathetic.” He said through a chuckle before leaning forward to bite down hard at your thigh. Just as you felt yourself start to come close to the edge, he slowed down his speed. You let out a growl as you lifted your head to glare at him, red lips parted as you attempted to catch your breath. A laugh was heard throughout the room at the glare. “You better beg for it bitch.”

“Go to hell.” Saeran all but stopped moving. Fuck, you were so fucking close…! But, you refused to give him the satisfaction. He was just aroused as you were, sooner or later he would have to give in. Leaning forward, you bit down hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. This was not your first time the two of you engaged in such sinful as acts, as much as you did not want to admit that. You have learned over your course of your activities together that was the place that he was most sensitive; the one place that could really throw him over the edge. The man above you winced and you took advantage of it to shift your weight and gain the top position. Hands immediately moved to your hips and grabbed them hard enough that bruises were surely going to be there at the end of this. Saeran smirked up at you, challenging you to do whatever you had planned and you did just that.

Repositioning him to a more comfortable angle, you began to bounce on his hardened member. The intensity in your stomach was starting to come back as your breath started to quicken. He too was started to be effected as his hands guided you to help you move faster. A rough hand shot up from the position on your hips to grab your head roughly and pull you down so fast it nearly caused whiplash. Lips met in a bruising, hateful, yet passionate kiss. The intensity of the kiss was your undoing and you arched your back as you came. You could feel the smirk against your hips in victory at the fact that you came fast.

The fast that was still on your hip moved to rub circles on your clit to help draw out your orgasm as long as possible. Hair flew back as you threw your head back at the feeling of his skillful hands against your sensitive area.  Your walls tightened around him that it soon become his undoing and he shot his seed into you. A moan passed through your lips as you felt the pressure of his orgasm. He thrust into you a few times until he had full came down from his high.

The two of you stayed there for a moment, just looking at each other as you attempted to catch your breath. The hand on the back of your head pulled down into another kiss as he rolled you so that you were lying next to him. He pulled out of you causing you to moan. Once the kiss was broken, he smirked over at you.

“I really hate you, you know that.” You returned the smirk.

“I hate you too.”


End file.
